


How to be a Heartbreaker

by lefticurse



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefticurse/pseuds/lefticurse
Summary: “I didn’t want this to have to come to mindless insults,” Mike says. “But this is kinda pathetic and you’re pathetic.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is obviously based on how to be a heartbreaker by marina and the diamonds  
> i don't even really listen to her but whatever  
> so yeah thats all i guess  
> also i time skip a lot in this lol I'm sorry

 “Gabe,” Vicky says, sitting on the edge of Gabe’s bed. “You need to get out of bed.”

“No.” Gabe mumbles back, his face buried in his pillow. Victoria sighs.

“It’s been a week, man.” Gabe hears another voice. Alex.

“A week without the love of my life!” Gabe wails.

“You’re being dramatic.” Another voice says.

“Mike?” At this, Gabe gets up. “What the fuck? Why is everyone congregating in my room?”

“Because we’re _worried_ , Gabe.” Victoria says soothingly. “Go out with us! Go on the rebound.” Gabe shakes his head.

“I’m too miserable.” Gabe wails.

“Just one night.” Mike says. “You need to get your mind off of this shit, man!”

“But - “

“I didn’t want this to have to come to mindless insults,” Mike says. “But this is kinda pathetic and _you’re_ pathetic.”

“You’re clearly okay with it having to come to mindless insults,” Victoria points out. 

“Guys - “

“Gabe, just come out with us. Somewhere Vanessa - “ Gabe flinches at the name, “-isn’t. Right? Get out of the fuckin’ house, man.” Alex says.

“If I say okay, will you guys let me sleep for another nine hours before we go out?” Gabe asks.

“Six.” Victoria amends. “We’re leaving at nine.” She informs him. “And I’m going to wake you up at seven, so don’t think you can just sleep through it.” Gabe sighs. “I know your tricks, Saporta.”

“Fine.” He says. “Now you guys need to get the fuck out of here, God. Vicky, did you have to let them all in?”

“I asked them to come.” She says contentedly. “But yeah, let’s get some lunch or something, guys.” She says, then walks out of the door. Mike and Alex follow and shut it behind them. Gabe sighs again before breathing in the scent of his pillow.

“Goodbye, old friend.” He says to it, before falling back asleep.

 

Gabe’s at the bar, alone. Vicky went somewhere, and Alex also went somewhere, probably, and Mike went to get drinks while Gabe sits because he is too tired to stand up and wait with him.

“Hey,” he hears from some guy sitting with one seat between them. He’s looking at Gabe with these _eyes_ and Gabe kind of really wants Mike to come back. He’s not quite sure how to deal with the situation.

“Hi,” he responds, and the guy smiles, and _fuck._ He looks sweet and nice and kinda beautiful and it’s really not helping. Gabe swallows.

“Are you here alone?” He asks, and Gabe shakes his head numbly.

“Friends.” He says.

“You mind if I…” The guy motions toward the empty seat between them and Gabe nods quickly.

“Sure.” He says. The guy scoots over onto the stool.

“So, what brings you here?” He asks.

“Alcohol.” Gabe answers honestly. “Well, and annoying friends.”

“Right.” The guy says. “Everything alright, or - “ And he sounds actually sorta concerned, which makes Gabe answer.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I’ve just been through a breakup. With this girl I was dating for two years. Just some minor heartbreak.” Gabe tries nonchalantly, but the guy’s eyes show some sympathy.

“Wanna talk about it?” He offers.

“No, I came here to forget about it.” Gabe says. The guy nods in understanding.

“Right, well - “ He starts, before he’s interrupted.

“Okay! I got two beers for us! And seven shots of vodka. Just in case.” Mike says, setting the tray down. He then turns and sees the guy.

“Bill?” He asks, and the guy looks at Mike with surprise on his face. “Hey, man!” He sees, leaning down to give the guy a hug and clap him on the back. Bill reciprocates, laughing.

“Mike! What are you doing here?”

“Just, y’know.” Mike says. “Drinking.”

“I should’ve guessed.” Bill says, gesturing to the tray. “This your friend?” He asks then, nodding towards Gabe.

“Yeah.” Mike says. “Gabe Saporta, meet William Beckett.”

“We were just talking before you got here.” William says. 

“Was he accosting you?” Mike asks Gabe seriously.

“Fuck you, Mike. I wasn’t doing anything. No accosting occurred.” William protests.

“Well, you can’t blame me for being cautious!”  
“I can, and I do.” William says. 

“Um, how do you guys know each other again?” Gabe asks awkwardly. 

“This asshole was in my psych class with me.”

“I’m not an asshole!”

“Well…”

“Shut up, Mike.” William pushes hair behind his ear. “Anyway, I gotta run. I have some bullshit paper due Monday. I’ll see you guys later?” William says, then runs away without waiting for an answer.

“He really wasn’t hitting on you, was he?” Mike asks once William is gone.

“Um, I don’t know? I don’t think so.” Mike shakes his head.

“Listen, I fuckin’ love Bill, and he’s a great guy, but he’s a terrible person.”

“What?”

“Or, he’s not a terrible person. He’s a _good_ person, it’s just. He tends to leave a trail of broken hearts everywhere he goes.”

“Really?” Gabe asks, frowning. He resists the urge to make fun of Mike for his wording. “I guess I’ll keep that in mind.”

Gabe doesn’t really think he’ll be seeing William around anyway.

 

Gabe is wrong.

He sees William again, two days later, when he goes over to Mike’s with Alex and Vicky to do…something, probably.

Mike and Gabe quite enjoy lounging around doing nothing sometimes, so.

But William is there, laying face up on an armchair, long limbs falling off the sides.

When Gabe walks in, William doesn’t look toward the noise and instead shouts, “Mike,  that better be the fucking pizza!”

“Nope.” Gabe answers. “Just me, sorry.” At this, William quickly sits up, adjusting his posture.

“Hey, Gabe.” William says, and Gabe’s not sure why, but he’s impressed that William even remembered his name, let alone his voice or his face. “Alex. Victoria.”

“Hey.” Gabe replies. “You know them?”

“Yeah. You know, school. Also Mike.” William says.

“Why did everyone meet you but me?” Gabe wonders aloud, but William doesn’t seem as perplexed as Gabe is.

“Let’s play Mario Kart.” William suggests suddenly, perking up.

“William, you’re terrible at that game.” Mike tells him, but William shakes his head.

“No, I’m not. I’m amazing at that game. I always fuck everyone up with green shells - “

“You always miss with the green shells.” Mike says. William furrows his brows.

“I thought those automatically hit the person in front of you.”

“Those are red shells.” Mike informs.

“I thought those hit the person in first place.”

“Those are blue shells.” Mike continues, sounding bored.

“Right. Well, I kick everyone’s ass with the blue shells.”

“Red shells.” Mike corrects, and William waves his hand in front of Mike’s face.

“Whatever. Wanna play?”

“Okay.” Gabe says. William grins.

“Get ready to get your ass kicked!” He calls.

 

Gabe does not get his ass kicked.

Mike was right, William _does_ really suck at Mario Kart.

“That’s not fair!” William shouts dramatically. “There was lag!”

“We’re all using the same monitor, Bill.” Mike says.

“It was my controller!”

“It really was not.” Mike says. 

“I - “

At that, the door bursts open, and a familiar, short guy comes in.

“Sisky!” Bill jumps up, forgetting the game, and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Mike rolls his eyes.

“Hey.” Sisky says, extracting himself from Bill.

“Now that Sisky’s here, the _real_ party can start.”

“What?” Gabe asks, confused. Mike rolls his eyes.

“He means that we should all get wasted.” William nods enthusiastically.

“It’s a good life philosophy.” He says solemnly, before breaking out into giggles. “I’m just kidding. Drink responsibly, kids!”

“What?” Gabe asks again. He thinks William might already be a little drunk.

“Just want to make sure everyone stays safe, you know.” William explains poorly.

“You’re so fucking weird.” Mike mutters, but he dutifully goes to the liquor cabinet to get some alcohol, and William cheers.

 

It’s fun.

They play some card games, including one ridiculously complicated one that William made up. Gabe’s pretty sure William makes up the rules as they play, but whatever.

(“Okay, now everyone put down a seven if you’ve got one. No, no, not that one! That’s a diamond. You can’t put down diamonds if the card below it is odd.”

“What?” Mike asks.

“Okay, now, we go in ascending order. Only spades.”

“Why?”

“Because we have three sevens in the pile!”

“What?”

“Okay, now everyone drink! This game makes a lot more sense the drunker you are. I promise.”)

Eventually, though, things wind down, and everyone is pretty drunk, just lazing around.

“You know what you need?” William asks Gabe. They're both sitting on the couch, and William is practically sitting on his lap. 

“What?”

“You need to do what I do.” William says, even though that explains virtually nothing.

“And what is that?” Gabe asks patiently, except he’s not really sober so it does not sound patient at all.

“Just go out with me one night and y’know. Meet someone. Have a one night stand or go on a couple dates or something. Just have fun. No emotions, no mess.” Gabe frowns, unsure. “I mean, I’m sure you could do it,” William continues, pausing to look Gabe up and down. “You’re an attractive guy. I’ll take you under my wing.”

“I don’t - “

“Just a bit, y’know. Until you’re ready for something real. It might help.”

“I haven’t dated or, um, anything else, casually in years.”

“So? it’s easy. Easy and fun. I can help, maybe, if you need it.”

“Well,” Gabe says, thinking about it. “Okay.”

 

_**Rule #1: You gotta have fun (but when you’re done, you gotta be the first to run.)** _

 

It’s a couple weeks later, and William and Gabe have been hanging out, have become friends, even, but William hasn’t mentioned anything about the whole dating thing since, so Gabe assumes William just forgot about it.

Until he calls Gabe and asks him if he’s free Friday.

“What? Why?”

“I want to take you out.” William explains. “Find somebody for you. Y’know, for fun!”

“But - “

“I’ll come pick you up at eight.” William says.

And that is that.

 

“Okay. So. You see any interesting people here?” William asks, taking a sip from his beer. 

“I don’t know. I’m not really a one night stand kind of person.”

“Who says it has to be a one night stand?” William counters. “You could date them for a while, maybe. It’d still be fun.” Gabe shakes his head and takes a long sip from his own beer.

“It’d feel weird.” William rolls his eyes.

“No, it wouldn't. You're just overthinking.” William scans the bar. “Okay. What about that girl over there? The brunette in the red?” Gabe follows William’s eyesight. She’s pretty.

“She's pretty.” He says.

“Then go for it!” William says, pushing Gabe lightly off the barstool.

“I don’t know what to say!”

“You’ll figure it out. Just be your normal, charming self. It’ll be great!” William sounds encouraging, and Gabe would normally feel flattered, but he is too busy craving death. 

“Bill!” Gabe protests. He turns around to face William, who is now his enemy. “Bill, I just don’t think I can have an alcohol-induced hook up, okay? I don’t know. I don’t like this.” William sighs dramatically.

“Fine! We’ll try again tomorrow, different setting.” William looks at Gabe’s empty glass in front of him. “Wanna crash at my place?”

“I’m not drunk.”

“I didn’t say you were.” William points out.

“Oh, right.” Gabe says.

“It’ll just be easier that way. C’mon.” William says, dragging him out. “My apartment’s pretty close. I’ll even let you sleep in my bed.”

“No, you don’t have to - “

“It’ll be fine.”

“Where will you sleep?” William laughs.

“Also in my bed.” He answers. “Don’t worry, it’s a queen size. No unnecessary touching.”

Gabe’s not even sure he would _mind_ unnecessary touching, but he just doesn’t say anything as William takes him home.

 

When Gabe wakes up, William is no longer in the bed. Gabe sighs and gets up, then goes searching for William.

He finds him almost immediately in the kitchen.

William’s sitting on the counter, eating Honey Nut Cheerios in a t-shirt and boxers, and Gabe is kind of speechless. There’s something about it, seeing William in this domestic setting, that is making Gabe feel weird. 

“I was thinking we go to a coffee shop today.” William says. “That’d be more your scene, right?”

“Um, sure.” Gabe replies.

“Good. You want some breakfast?” William asks, shaking the cereal box next to him. “Help yourself.”

“I’m not that hungry.” Gabe tells him, watching William chew and swallow. William shrugs.

“Okay. Well, if you are, you know.” He trails off and continues munching.

“Hey, Bill?” Gabe asks before he can think better of it.

“What?”

“Do you think maybe we could just skip the coffee shop?”

“What? Dude, I searched for like, at least seven minutes for a coffee shop near here that wasn’t filled with business men or assholes. I mean, I looked at them and guessed, so it wasn’t really official research, but - “ And William looks up to see Gabe, walking towards him, and sees the look in his eyes, and William stops. “Oh.”

“You’re the one who told me.” Gabe says, deep and low. “You have to have fun. Right?” William laughs.

“That’s correct. I never told youto sleep with your mentor.” He points out.

“So you’re my _mentor_ now?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Well, are you saying no?” Gabe asks, inching closer.

“I’m not saying that.” William says. He grins then, pulling Gabe to him by his collar. He wraps his legs loosely around Gabe’s torso.

“Yeah? What _are_ you saying?” Gabe asks, and William shakes his head with a smile.

“You tell me.” He says, his face an inch away from Gabe’s.

“Yeah, that doesn’t actually make any - “ He’s cut off when William presses their lips together, his arms around Gabe’s neck. “Okay.” Gabe says, and he kisses back, one hand holding William’s face, the other hand touching everywhere. William drops one arm to grope at Gabe, and Gabe pulls him closer.

“So, are we going to stay here all day, or…?” William asks, breath coming out in puffs, and Gabe chuckles before hoisting him up and lifting him off the counter.

“This really isn’t necessary.” William tells him, but he tightens his grip. “You know I know how to walk?” Gabe shakes his head.

“It is necessary, actually. This way, you know I’m strong as fuck.” He says, and continues to carry William to his room. William laughs.

“Duly noted,” William says, and then he kisses Gabe again.

When Gabe drops William on his bed, William grabs him, and his hands are everywhere and his legs are still wrapped tightly around Gabe’s body and fuck, yeah.

This definitely constitutes as fun.

 

_**Rule #2: Just don't get attached to anybody you could lose.** _

 

Gabe wants to see William.

It’s not like, weird, or anything. It’s just, William’s a nice guy. He’s nice to hang out with. Gabe can appreciate a good friend.

But he keeps thinking about how William panted in his ear, pressing their bodies flush together, and how he’s cute and funny and smart, but that doesn't mean anything anyway. 

He’s known the guy like, a month, but he just can’t stop thinking. But that’s just because William’s cool.

Well, not _cool._ The guy ties a fucking bandanna around his leg.

But, as Gabe thinks miserably, that only makes him more adorable.

 

So Gabe goes to William’s apartment without warning and knocks on the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Hey.” William says when he opens the door, and he’s shirtless and beautiful and Gabe knows he’s staring. “What are you doing here?” He asks.

“I was thinking, maybe - “

“Babe?” Gabe hears a voice from inside the house. William turns his head toward the noise, and he’s soon joined by some hot male model guy. Who is also shirtless, and is circling his arm around William’s waist. Gabe’s mouth goes dry. “Who’s this?” The guy asks, nibbling lightly on William’s ear. William moves slightly away from the touch.

“It’s Gabe.” William says, and doesn’t try to introduce the guy at all. “What’s up?”

“I was thinking, maybe we could go somewhere? But you seem to be busy, so - “

“No! I’ll go.” William says quickly. “Just let me take a shower. Come inside?” The hot male model guy looks a little miffed, but he doesn’t say anything. William closes the door after Gabe.

“Want me to join you?” He asks William, almost like he’s showing off. William shakes his head distractedly, already on the way to the bathroom.

“That would take too long.” He says dismissively. “It’s almost, like, two.”

“Oh. Well, I guess I’ll go then?” The hot male model guy says unconvincingly. William waves.

“Bye.” William calls. “Can you lock the door after him?” He asks Gabe, before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door. The hot male model guy glares at Gabe but leaves, and Gabe obediently locks the door.

“So, where to?” William asks when he comes out, one towel around his waist and one towel rubbing the moisture out of his hair. Gabe doesn’t look at all.

“Anywhere you want.” Gabe answers immediately, and the grin William shoots him is enough to make his heart melt.

“Okay.” He says, and maybe Gabe jumps up and kisses him. It’s really not his fault when William does things like that. William looks surprised but kisses back a little. “What was that for?” He asks.

“Just felt like it.” Gabe says easily. He thinks he sees William’s cheeks go a little pink.

“Right.” William says. He shakes his head. “Shut up and let me change.”

 

“I can’t believe you just wanted to go to the park.” William bites his lip, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

“I’m sorry, did you want to go somewhere else?” He asks, and he actually sounds a bit worried, and Gabe feels like a dick.

“No, no. It just doesn’t seem like you to want to go to the park and have a picnic.” William relaxes.

“Honestly, the picnic is a ruse.” He gestures to the basket in the back seat. “I just wanted to swing.”

“A noble endeavor.” Gabe answers solemnly, and William laughs.

“Yes, it is.” He says, and he drives.

 

Gabe watches William swing, and he watches him giggle and he feels his heart clench.

“You’re not swinging?” William calls, and Gabe shakes his head, holding up the basket of half-eaten bread and peanut butter.

“It’s not like anyone will steal it, dumbass.”

“But - “

“C’mon!” William says, then he jumps off the swing and, impressively, lands on his feet. “Swing with me.” He pleads, grabbing Gabe’s wrist and pulling him.

“Bill - “

“Please? For me?” William pleads, and Gabe finds himself nodding numbly. “Wow.” William says, laughing. “That was easy.” Then he plunks Gabe down on the swing and grabs the basket from him and sets it safely on the floor. William sits on the swing next to him.

They swing until they can see the sun dip below the horizon and Gabe watches William’s grinning face in the orange light.

 

“Gabe?” William asks, once they’re back at William’s apartment, sitting on the couch, watching some stupid movie.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for today.” William says, burrowing his head into Gabe’s neck. “I had a really good time.” Gabe isn’t exactly sure what to say to that, so he just hugs William closer.

“You’re welcome.” Gabe says back eventually. “I had a good time too.”

“Stay here tonight?” William asks hopefully, and Gabe can feel him fidget a little next to him.

“Of course.” Gabe replies. William stops moving and just settles in.

 

That night, Gabe lies awake, William wrapped around him, and all he can think is _fuck._

 

_**Rule #3: Wear your heart on your cheek (but never on your sleeve, unless you want to admit defeat)** _

 

 _It’s better to keep these feelings in,_ Gabe tells himself. _William will only break your heart._

He repeats this mantra for weeks, and for months, until one day there’s a knock at the door and he opens it to see William, coughing, hunched over, looking like he’s been running through hell.

“I think I’m in love with you.” He says, all in one breath, and Gabe is too overcome with shock to do anything.

“What?” Gabe asks.

“I-I think. I love you. I’m in love. I. Yeah.” William stammers out, and Gabe’s heart flutters. “Like, I forgot what it’s like, y’know?” William continues, when Gabe doesn’t say anything. “To like someone that much. To _love_ someone. But I can’t stop thinking about you, and I haven’t even _thought_ about anyone else in a long time, and I know that as a general rule I don’t do this kind of thing but I just threw all that shit out the window because fuck. Fuck, I…I just want to be with you.”

Gabe is all ready to go forward, grab William’s face and kiss his lips, this time for real. But he stops, because.

Because William is William. And William breaks hearts, and runs away when things get too serious, and never sticks around.

And William has always made it a point to never get attached to anyone. To leave when it gets too serious, too scary.

And so he swallows the part of him that’s dying to jump in William’s arms kiss him and tell him that he thinks he feels the same way.

Instead, Gabe shakes his head.

“I’m sorry.” He says, and William’s face falls, and Gabe can feel his stomach twist. _This is the easier option_ , he tells himself. “I-I can’t. I’m really fucking sorry, Bill.” He says, and he reaches out, but William flinches back.

“Okay.” He says softly. “I guess-I guess I’ll go, now. Sorry for bothering you. I-yeah.” And he leaves.

“We can still be friends!” Gabe calls after him, and it sounds desperate even to him. William just hunches his shoulders and doesn’t turn around.

 _Good_ , Gabe thinks to himself. _You kept your heart intact_.

Except he’s staring at the spot William was, and his throat is constricting and his eyes are prickling and he thinks that maybe this didn’t work out how he planned.

 _This is the easier option_ , he repeats to himself as he shuts the door, and again as he curls up in bed, and again as he thinks about the expression on William’s face while he lays awake, unable to sleep.

 

“Gabriel fucking Saporta!” Gabe wakes up to a loud, angry voice.

“What?” Gabe groans, sitting up to see Mike perched on the edge of his bad.

“What the fuck did you do to Bill, man?”

“What?” Gabe asks again. Just hearing the name makes Gabe want to tug his hair out.

“He’s fucking miserable. And I _know_ it’s your fault.” Mike points an accusing finger at Gabe.

“He is?” Gabe asks, frowning.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” Mike asks again, and Gabe sighs.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Gabe mumbles. He doesn’t want to talk about it.

“He won’t _tell_ me.”

“How do you even know it’s my fault?”

“I just _do_. And you haven’t even denied it.”

“I - ”

“What did you do?”

“Well.” Gabe clenches his fist under his blanket. “I guess I.” He pauses. “He told me he thought he. Uh. Loved me? Maybe?”

“ _What_?” Mike shouts. Gabe flinches. “This story better not go where I think it’s going. This story better end happily ever after with you guys getting married on a fucking cloud or something.”

“Not, uh. Quite.”

“Gabe. My best friend, who has been working on repressing years of romantic feelings, tells you he loves you. And what do you do?” Gabe doesn't say anything for a while, his eyes looking down at his fidgeting hands.

“I told him I couldn’t.” Gabe finally answers, feeling small.

“Couldn’t love him?” Mike asks, breathing hard.

“No. Well, yeah, but. I - “

“Gabe. I’m saying this as your friend and ally: Get your fucking shit together.”

“Mike - “

“Look. I’ve never seen William in love, okay? Not since - “ Mike stops and shudders. “This other guy. And William’s been scared ever since, and he put up the emotional walls and shit, and you broke them down. And _he let you_.” Gabe winces. “Do you know what a big deal that was for him?”

“I - “

“Do you really not love him?” Mike asks suddenly, and Gabe can feel Mike’s eyes bore into his skull. “Because you could’ve fooled me.”

“I - “ Gabe bites his lip. “I do.”

“Then what are you doing?” Mike asks.

“I can’t get hurt again.” Gabe looks away. “And William hurts people. That’s what he does.”

“Not for _fun_.” Mike points out. “He does it because he’s scared. He does it because _he_ couldn’t bear the idea of being hurt again either. But he did. Get hurt, that is.” The unspoken _because of you_ hangs in the air.

“Oh.” Gabe says.

“Just. I hate seeing William so upset. Just do something about it, will you?” Mike says, before walking out.

Gabe sighs. He hates the idea of William being upset too.

So he picks up the phone.

 

_**Rule #4: Leave him wanting more.** _

 

Gabe sits, shaking his foot nervously under the table. 

“Hi.” William says, shuffling toward him and the table Gabe is sitting at. He looks tired and rumpled and so beautiful it almost hurts.

“William.” Gabe breathes. He gets up, but William just sits down. Gabe sits down too. “Um, I got you coffee.” William stares at it. “With milk and two sugars. That’s how you like it, right?” William keeps staring.

“Yeah.” He answers, his voice quiet.

“Okay, William - “

“Is this like, a pity thing?” William interrupts, looking up for the first time since sitting down. “Like, ‘Oh, he’s in love with me! I don’t love him back! Better buy him some coffee!’”

“No!” Gabe says. “Not at all. Bill, I - “

“It’s okay.” William interrupts again. “It’s completely fine, honestly. I don’t know why I thought - “ William fidgets uncomfortably. “Look, you don’t have to feel guilty or anything. It’s not your fault, really. It’s mine. So - “

“William, if you’d just let me _speak_ \- “

“There’s nothing to say.” William shakes his head, then stands up. “I’m sorry, Gabe. I think, I need a little time, okay?” He takes the cup. "Thanks for the coffee.”

“I’m in love with you, too!” Gabe almost shouts. William startles.

“What?” He asks, frowning. “What are you talking about?”

“I love you.” Gabe says, more quietly.

“You do?” William asks. He sounds skeptical, but he sits back down, and Gabe counts that as a win.

“Yes! I - I was scared, okay?” William stares at Gabe, wide-eyed.

“You were?”

“Yeah! I mean, you - And I got so attached and I couldn’t - “ Gabe sighs and collects himself. “I was just scared.” He settles on.

“So what changed?” William asks evenly, tapping his foot against the table. “You’re not scared anymore?”

“No, I am.” Gabe admits. “I am. It’s just, well, I- “ Gabe pauses, thinking. “Some people are worth it, I guess.” He can feel William staring at him. He trains his eyes on his coffee cup. He hears the chair scrape against the floor, and Gabe looks up to see William standing. Gabe stands up too.

“William, don’t go.” William doesn’t. He steps closer, and closer until their faces are two inches apart and Gabe can _smell_ William’s citrus shampoo.

“You broke my heart.” William says quietly.

“I know.” Gabe answers, matching William’s soft tone. “And I’m so sorry.”

“You hurt me.”

“I know.”

And then William kisses him.

It’s not their first kiss, but it might as well be, because this kiss is innocent and small and Gabe feels butterflies.

“Forgive me?” Gabe asks when William moves away.

“Maybe.” William says, playing with the strings on Gabe’s hoodie. “Just don’t do it again.”

“I won’t.”

“You better not.” William whispers, as he pulls Gabe in again. “You better fucking not.”

 

_**Rule #5: ???** _

 

“For the very first time, Mr. and Mr. Saporta!” Mike calls when he sees Gabe and Bill walk into the bar.

“Very funny.” William says. “And why do we take _Gabe’s_ last name?”

“Because his last name has three syllables and yours has two.” Sisky pipes up. “We’ve discussed this extensively.”

“That makes sense.” William responds. He snuggles up into Gabe’s side. “Did you order drinks already?”

“Yes, Bill.” Mike answers. “We weren’t just waiting around for you.” William rolls his eyes, and Gabe holds him close.

“Gabe, order me a beer. I’m gonna go pee.” William says, moving out of the booth. As soon as William is out of earshot, Mike turns to Gabe.

“I see you have taken my advice and have gotten your shit together.” He comments.

“Yeah.” Gabe says, smiling.

“Gabe, you know you’re my friend.”

“Um, yeah?”

“That being said, if you ever hurt William again, you - “

“You won’t be our friend anymore!” Sisky chimes in, and Mike turns to glare at him.

“I was going to be threatening.” Sisky widens his eyes.

“So was I. What’s scarier than no longer being allowed to be in our company?”

“He’s right.” Gabe says. Mike sighs.

“Just don’t be an asshole, okay?” Mike says.

“I won’t.” Mike pauses, then nods slowly.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you would fuck this up.” He replies. “I just wanted to make sure.”

“I won’t.” Gabe says. “I don’t think I could forgive _myself_ if I did.”

“Yeah.” Mike says, then grins. “Good.”

“So, what’d I miss?” William says, a minute later, sliding back into the booth.

“Nothing, really.” Gabe answers. “Nothing at all.”

 

Later that night, they go back to William’s place, and they’re kissing, Gabe backed up against the wall, William holding him there.

“Hey,” William says, stepping back for a second. “Hey, I wanna try something.”

“What?” Gabe asks. “Don’t you think it’s a bit early in this relationship to be telling me about your fetishes?”

“Shut up, Gabe.” William replies. He positions his hands behind Gabe’s upper thigh, right below his ass.

“What are you doing?” Gabe asks. “A bit handsy, are we?”

“Shut up.” William says again. “Jump up.”

“What?”

“Just do it.” Gabe shrugs and does, trying to wrap his legs around William’s waist. It works, and Gabe stays there, squished between William and the wall. William continues to kiss him, on his mouth and along his jaw.

“Weird kink.” Gabe mumbles.

“Hey.” William reprimands, although he’s a bit too busy kissing Gabe to really care about sounding harsh. “You carried me last time, so.” Gabe laughs.

“Is this really what this is all about?”

“Yes.” William answers, before beginning to walk away with Gabe still attached to his torso. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“A bit forward, don’t you think?”

“What did you _think_ we were going to do? Play Chess?”

“And you don’t have to carry me all the way there, you know.” Gabe continues. “I know how to walk.”

“Do you?” William retorts, continuing to kiss Gabe’s neck.

“Admit it - this is just so you can touch my great ass, right?” Gabe asks. “Babe, you don’t need an excuse.” William groans.

“Do you ever shut up?”

“No.” Gabe replies happily, bouncing a little in William’s arms.

“Hey, stop that. I’m going to drop you.”

“Drop me.” Gabe raises an eyebrow, clearly challenging him. “I dare you.”

“It wasn’t a threat.” William explains. “It was a prediction.”

“Oh,” Gabe says, and he joins their lips again as William walks them to his room. He drops Gabe on the bed and crawls over to him.

“So.” William says, hovering over Gabe.

“So.” Gabe replies. He grins.

William grins back and leans down to kiss him.

Gabe thinks it’s just about perfect.

 


End file.
